The present disclosure relates to a seat belt assist device and a vehicular seat where a seat belt is moved to a position easily accessible by a hand of a seated person, when the seated person is seated.
Examples of vehicular seats that rotate a belt movable part forward, to move a seat belt forward, for a seated person of the vehicular seat to easily take the seat belt, have been publicly known, for example, as described in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. H07-030165 (“the '165 publication”). A webbing device assist device of the '165 publication is used in a three-point seat belt device in which a continuous webbing is used, and assists a wearing operation when a seated person wears the webbing. In the webbing of the '165 publication, one of the longitudinal end portions is wound in a winding device, a longitudinal middle portion is hung on a through anchor, which is swingably disposed in an upper portion of a center pillar of a vehicle, and the other longitudinal end portion is locked with a fixing anchor, which is fixed to a floor portion of a vehicle body. In addition, a guide arm is installed in the side portion behind the seat of the vehicle, and the guide arm is provided with an engagement part capable of pressing the webbing, with the other end of the engagement part being rotatably supported on the vehicle side. The engagement part is contacted with and detached from the webbing by a rotation of the guide arm.
According to the '165 publication, when the guide arm rotates toward the forward side of a vehicle, the engagement part is engaged with and presses the middle portion of the webbing, and the middle portion of the webbing is disposed in the vicinity of an arm of a seated person. Then, a length of the guide arm is elongated with the rotation to bring the middle portion of the webbing more closely to the arm of the seated person, so that the seated person can easily hold the webbing.
However, since the '165 publication has a mechanism such that the rotation of the guide arm makes the engagement part move the middle portion of the webbing forward, the webbing device assist device is relatively large in size to provide a movable amount of the guide arm.